


Mistletoe No Object

by Eliza



Category: Boondock Saints (1999), Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-31
Updated: 2004-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two kisses (250 words) written for Wishes for Kisses (2004)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistletoe No Object

**Author's Note:**

> Two kisses (250 words) written for Wishes for Kisses (2004)

"Oops."

Her big brown eyes widened and her lashes fluttered coyly, but Murphy hadn't inherited his Da's unshakable sense of reverence toward women. He knew evil practised equal opportunity as surely as he knew this woman wasn't evil. Although the empty safe behind her confirmed she was far from good.

He refocused his aim.

"Easy, handsome," the woman crooned, dropping the innocent facade and moving slowly--inexplicably-- toward him. "We both know that big gun isn't going to be necessary. I'm only here to retrieve some mislaid property." She shook the black bag she'd tied to her waist; it jingled faintly.

"What if my job is to make sure it stays put?"

"I'd be dead," she said flatly and ran a finger over Murphy's right wrist. "Its owner doesn't tolerate mercy in his help."

Murphy nodded, lowering his gun. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"I prefer not to have enemies; they tend to show up at the most inconvenient times. Friends, however...." She glanced up.

Murphy followed her line of sight to the sprig of green tied with a big red bow to the base of the ceiling lamp. Before he could draw another breath, she stole what little he had. The woman truly was an exceptional thief, confident and thorough yet with a delicate touch. And as quickly as she'd slipped into him, she was gone.

"Oops," she said again, looking over his shoulder. Murphy didn't need to turn around.

"Naughty or nice, Murph?"

Aww...fuck.

 

~~~~~

 

"Connor...."

"Another man with a large weapon. It's my lucky night."

Connor blinked at the brilliant grin aimed at him. The woman held a spark, a bit of hellfire, just enough to singe wings if they circled too close. Connor had no real desire to get too close, but the dare in her eyes drew him forward. The dare and the look on Murphy's face.

She slipped past Murphy and into the arc of Connor's arm. Not unexpectedly, a punch to his shoulder prevented him from closing the circle. "What the fuck was that for?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doin'?"

"For Christ's sake, you're being a right greedy bastard in this season of giving." He let the woman go, feeling her silent laughter before she stepped away, then he turned to stand nose to nose with Murphy, cutting off his reply. "Fine. You can have this one, too, then."

The kiss Connor placed on Murphy's soft, parted lips started as a simple one, but he quickly threaded his fingers into Murphy's hair, knowing he'd better get a firm grip before the surprise wore off. Good thing, too, for Murphy's hands on his hips didn't help him keep his feet and the heat from Murphy's mouth did more than singe.

A cold gust of air brought them back to their mission, the mistletoe, and the now empty room. They ran to the open window and from the darkness below heard a giggled, "And to all a good night."


End file.
